fistful_of_fragsfandomcom-20200213-history
Abandoned
Overview Abandoned (known as tp_abandoned in-game) is a Teamplay map in Fistful of Frags. It was added in the January 9th 2015 update. Information Abandoned is a King of the Hill map where the Vigilantes and Bandidos must capture the control point in the middle to win the round. Abandoned is in a desert in the middle of nowhere, there is also an underground area which can be used to navigate around the map while avoiding snipers. This map is one of the few maps currently used in the ranked map pool and is amongst one of the most popular Teamplay maps in the game because of its simplicity and ability to camp from just outside of the spawn. There are also a fair few places you can push towards to gain control of the middle area, most notably the underground part of the map. Gameplay This map is a three lane map with three floors (the underground floor, ground floor and upper floor). Players are in the bottom left corner of their side of the map. The spawn room has an access point to the upper area of the spawn room which allows you to take easy control of your side of the map but it can also be used to easily contest the middle area. On the other side, you can run directly to the ground floor on the right. It is also the safer way to go underground since snipers won't instantly be able to see you. You can also go underground from the left lane but you are more exposed this way. You can also make it on top of the small tops on the off side buildings but it is very risky, requires a lot of movement skill and takes a few seconds to get up. You may be unable to climb up if you are shot and if you get up to the top then you will be massively exposed making it not a very viable spot. Generally it is very risky to push from the ground floor due to there barely being any cover besides the control point's cover meaning you are a very easy target for people using rifles, especially the Sharps Rifle. The underground is a tight area and can easily be used as a chokepoint given there is someone up towards the spawn able to take control of the outside area. It is also possible to create a chokepoint towards the underground enterance/exit to stop enemies from getting out of the underground or to force them to retreat back to their spawn. Most of the action however takes place in the middle where the control point is. The control point provides a lot of cover you from spawning enemies but enemies can easily push you from either side to take control. The team to complete their capture first will win the round, otherwise if the time limit is ran down, the team who was closest to completing the capture will win the round. Locations Spawns The Vigilantes and Bandidos spawn in the bottom left corner of their side of the map but still spawn on the upper floor. There are a few routes you can take to make it to the control point as stated in the Gameplay section. Layout The layout of the map is asymmetrical, the middle area includes the control point and has a fair bit of cover approaching it, though there is barely any cover before that. A lot of the buildings also provide a lot of cover which you can use to hide or retreat if your health is low and you are forced to play passively. Category:Maps